Empath The Bandit Smurf
"Empath The Bandit Smurf" is a fanfiction story set in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the Smurfs comic book story "The Jewel Smurfer". Plot Summary While Empath is in the forest sparring with Century using quarterstaffs, Century accidentally knocks him into the River Smurf. Century manages to pull Empath to shore, but before he could awaken his fellow Smurf, he heard two humans coming and hid himself while they found Empath and took him with them. The humans were a couple of showmasters, Stanley and Simon, who were desperately looking for new acts in their traveling show, and Empath, who was rendered amnesiac from the blow to his head, became their star attraction. However, Empath also attracted the attention of a con artist named Vincent Devereaux, who blackmailed Stanley and Simon into having Empath steal valuables from the townsfolk in order to pay back a debt they owed him. From that point on, Empath knew himself as the Bandit Smurf, preferring his new identity over the one he had lost, and continued to work for the humans as a thief while Papa Smurf led a few Smurfs into the human village to find Empath with the help of Polaris Psyche. Eventually, Empath and the Smurfs are brought before Lord Caravellan, whose son Geoffrey was kidnapped by his supposed friend Ganelon, to distract him with entertainments while Empath would steal the duke's most prized treasure. During their stay in Caravellan's castle, Vincent Devereaux's treachery is revealed and Polaris confronts Empath to help restore his memory so that he could help put a stop to Devereaux and exonerate Stanley and Simon. Quotes "Why do I smurf the feeling that this should have been me?" : - Jokey commenting on Empath being taken by the two humans. "Cat and mouse games really aren't much fun for us mouse types." : - Empath in his amnesiac state when he escapes a cat inside a house. (The line comes from Spider-man in a Transformers comic book.) Notes * The original version of the story had Jokey Smurf as the captured Smurf. Also Greedy was one of the Smurfs who went with Papa Smurf to find Jokey in the original story, which was changed to Smurfette in this adaptation. * Due to the switch of having Smurfette taking Greedy's place in this adaptation, it also marks the second time that she does a male impersonation, with the first being her identity of The Lone Smurf in "The Smurfette" from the cartoon show. * Despite the switch in the main character, Empath ends up playing Jokey Smurf's "surprise" prank on Devereaux as also did Jokey in the original version. * Empath in his Bandit Smurf identity notably speaks in Smurf fluently and doesn't use "this smurf" as his self-identification. * The character names for some of the humans were based on those from the members of the rock band Kiss: Stanley was based on Paul Stanley, Simon on Gene Simmons, and Vincent Devereaux on Vinnie Vincent. However, none of the characters share any similarity to their name origins. Title Translations * French: Schtroumpf Empath, le voleur de bijoux ("Empath Smurf, The Jewel Thief") * Spanish: Pitufo Empático, el ladrón de joyas * German: Empath Schlumpf, der Juwelendieb * Italian: Puffo Empatico, il ladro di gioielli * Dutch: Empath Smurf, de juwelendief The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 The Characters The Smurfs: * Empath * Papa Smurf * Smurfette * Brainy * Clumsy * Century * Jokey * Hefty * Grouchy * Tapper Smurf * Duncan McSmurf Their allies: * Polaris Psyche * Lord Caravellan Their enemies: * Vincent Devereaux * Ganelon Other characters: * Stanley * Simon * Geoffrey Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath/Bandit Smurf - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Keegan DeLancie * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Jokey - Max Cassella * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Century - Mark Meer * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Humans * Lord Caravellan - Brian Blessed * Vincent Devereaux - Gideon Emery * Ganelon - Timothy Watson Others * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Amnesiac character stories Category:Alternate character identity stories Category:Abduction stories